


Basement

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell and Gibbs talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement

Fornell sighed as he took off his coat and threw it over the bare ribs of Gibbs' half built boat.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. They'd rehashed the argument twelve ways til Sunday and (grudgingly) he'd agreed that the suicide of Jessica Smith wasn't Fornell's fault.

Yeah, he still wasn't happy that the FBI were investigating embezzlement from the US Navy, but that was something for Tom Morrow and the current asinine director of the FBI to sort out between them.

Finally giving in to the obvious 'there's something else we need to talk about' look on his friend's face, he stopped sanding long enough to pour out two measures of bourbon, a clear sign that business was done and it was time for Fornell to talk.

After waiting what felt like hours for the FBI agent to get on with it, he eventually bit the bullet and started the conversation himself.

"So what's Diane done now?"

A low chuckle was all the answer he received until Fornell had finished off his drink and poured himself another.

"Diane hasn't done anything... yet."

Mulling over the exact phrasing of that statement, Gibbs decided he was going to have to push a little more.

"Well if she hasn't done anything yet, that means you're expecting her to do something."

Fornell seemed to think about that for a while.

"I'm seeing someone, Jethro and it's pretty serious. I really want to introduce this person to Emily, but I won't expect her to lie and this is way too big to keep from her mother."

Shaking his head with a mirthless chuckle, Gibbs question on.

"So what's the problem? You don't think Diane's been celibate since the divorce do you? Or even before it really. She surely can't expect you to be."

"That's not exactly the problem. This person I'm seeing... Well let's just say, Diane wouldn't approve and she may try to screw with the custody arrangement."

Fornell swallowed down his second drink and instantly refilled his mug. Gibbs watched on passively. He'd known after the first drink disappeared so quickly he'd have an overnight guest on his couch.

"What the hell can be so wrong with this woman that Diane would try to do that? She knows how close you and Emily are."

Fornell took a deep breath, looking resolutely down at the floor.

"It's not a woman, Jethro. And it's not a woman more than half my age."

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Gibbs was lost for words. If the situation weren't so serious, Fornell would've laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Jethro?"

No reply.

"Jethro?"

Still nothing.

"DAMMIT JETHRO!!! WILL YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!"

Gibbs answer wasn't at all what Fornell expected as he tilted his head to one side.

"How the hell did YOU manage to lure a twink?"

Choking on his drink in disbelief, Fornell gaped.

"He's hardly a 'twink', Jethro! He's 24 and he's in medical school."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, still amused.

"Fine. So he isn't a twink. But how did you meet a 24 year old med student? You never do anything but work and spend time with Emily."

A light blush crept up Fornell's face as he looked anywhere but at his best friend.

"I kinda met him at work. Your work."

Wracking his brain, Gibbs' jaw almost hit the floor as he finally put two and two together.

"Holy crap!" he finally muttered.

"Well fine. Diane won't be a problem. If she is, I still have a few skeletons from her closet I can use. But if you're really serious about this... I swear to God, Tobias... you're telling Ducky!"


End file.
